potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Sunskull
Jason Haden "Sunskull" Sappington, MP, (August 30, 1751 - Present) born July 14 1720 (Official British Record) is an East India Co Officer, currently stationed in the Caribbean. Sappington has a history of terrorism, although later he was reintroduced into service. Sappington had entered into a rebel faction of the EITC upon his return, however after much conflict and battle, he made the decision to appeal to the greater EITC. He received a full pardon after he assisted in the defeat of the rebels, in The Battle Of Nocivo. He proceeded to reform into a productive member of the EITC military service, and eventually got to hold a seat on His Majesty's Parliament. Sappington currently holds the seat of Exeter and the military rank of LT. “We all have a past. What matters is now.” -Sappington Early Life Jason Sappington was born on July 14 of 1720 on Port Royal to an impoverished lifestyle. Having his father a pirate and his mother a citizen of Port Royal choosing to turn a blind eye to her husband's activities bringing income, Sappington grew up with poor education yet strong survival skills and reflexes brought on by his father’s teachings. At around age 7 or 8, he often chased around the city proper with childhood friends, having little else to do. He would often notice the Navy soldiers patrolling around the streets. Little else is known about his early life as he hardly stood out in his later years. EITC Beginnings Sometime in October 1741, after turning 21 years of age, Sappington was inducted into the East India Co under the “Black Mercenaires” organization. Little records have been made of his service, it is known that he participated in some service within the Black Mercenaries, however, his rank and length of service has been lost over time. In mid November, 1742, after the disappearance of the leader, Davy Menace, Black Mercenaries disbanded and its members fled into several groups, Sappington also moving into one of these groups, designated the Co. Empire. Again, little records of his participation survive the years to present day. There is some notation about disorderly conduct concerning Sappington, and how he was temporarily relieved of his duty a few times. Defection and Terrorism At an unknown date, save for the year, 1743, Sappington defected from the EITC and began a small scale series of terrorist attacks against any military service he saw. Going under a different name, “Brandon”, Sappington was labeled a pirate, and for the next 8 years, continued this behavior. Occasionally infiltrating the ranks of certain cells, Sappington was witness to Leon Goldtimbers’ rise to power and subsequent downfall, along with other powerful figures, such as John Goldtimbers and Samuel Harrington. Reintroduction By March 8, 1751, Sappington had grown weary of the pirate life. He had never intended to follow in his father’s footsteps and become a slave to piracy. He gave away his pirate’s sword and intended to start a new life on Padres Del Fuego. As he was crossing the city, he happened to catch the attention of Pulp Daggerlord, who was actively recruiting citizens into the now defunct EITC organization Black Mercenary. Sappington sees this as an opportunity to correct past mistakes and accepted Daggerlord’s offer. However, his timing couldn’t be worse for an entry into the ranks of the EITC. Daggerlord, the following days, abandoned his rank and post. Black Mercenary was now under the control of Nathaniel Scurvyskull. After his first meeting with the Prime Minister, John Goldtimbers, he is called away by Scurvyskull to have a less than legitimate “meeting” onboard Scurvyskull’s ship. Sappington, along with the rest of Black Mercenary, is subsequently told lies and slander about The British Empire, with the ultimate conclusion being made by Scurvyskull to rebel, to “declare independence from the crown.” Sappington was not given the opportunity to hear both sides of the story as Scurvyskull’s ship rapidly approached Kingshead. After reconvening inside the Kingshead Keep, Scurvyskull’s team reached the final conclusion to rebel, while also meeting up with Samuel Harrington. The Prime Minister and his team quickly caught up to Scurvyskull’s team, and an hour long altercation ensued, ultimately ending with Sappington leaving with Black Mercenary, now labeled a rebel group. Sappington briefly served in the rebel Black Mercenary before a swift reunification took place. Sappington was far from the action when it happened on March 13, and when he traveled back to where Black Mercenary had stationed itself, Fort Charles, he found it to have been re-incorporated into The British Empire. Sappington defected again after seeing what looked like to him, an endless power struggle, and got onto his ship in search of a place to once again start his life over, however this time it would be unsuccessful. Sappington sailed alone for an unknown number of days, eventually ending up on Isla Tormenta. Royal Black Guard Travellers that came to Isla Tormenta were Sappington’s only company for a while, he had set up a camp inside a deserted shack on the coastline, fending off the local wildlife with his EITC-issued weapons. One of these travellers happened to be Pulp Daggerlord, in the wildest stroke of coincidence. In mid-April, Daggerlord sent collaborator Thomas McWard to convince Sappington to join Daggerlord’s future rebel group, Royal Black Guard. Sappington, McWard, and Daggerlord sailed back to Port Royal and convened inside a warehouse discussing their plans. After a few days, the group was “formed”. Through the rest of April, all of May, and the early days of June, Sappington assisted the rebels in their efforts to break away from the greater EITC, the chaotic ranking of this group formed by Daggerlord eventually got him to hold a position of power in said group, however, despite initial good feelings about the group, by the start of June, it was clear to Sappington that, in his words, he had backed a “dictator under the guise of a good-intentioned saint”. When mid-June came, Sappington again defected, causing Pulp Daggerlord to go over the edge, and Royal Black Guard rapidly decayed afterwards. The Battle Of Nocivo Although officially not a part of the military anymore, Sappington was given the chance to ally himself with The British Empire. Contacting the British Government, he provided directly to the Prime Minister the strengths and weaknesses of Royal Black Guard’s rogue fleet. During The Battle Of Nocivo, on July 6, 1751, he assisted on one of the volunteer ships sided with the British, facing off against a team of pirates lead by Pulp Daggerlord’s rebel group, ending with a British victory. He was later noted for his exceptional cannon and sailing skills, as well as bravery during the battle. The British Empire (Present Day) After some reflection on Padres Del Fuego for nearly a month, in mid-August, Sappington contacted the British Government once more requesting a return to service. After a hearing and a formal meeting with Prime Minister John Goldtimbers, Sappington was fully pardoned for his past actions for his assistance in The Battle Of Nocivo, and subsequent efforts against Pulp Daggerlord. He was entered into the Black Guard and given the rank of Lieutenant. On August 30, 1751, Sappington was granted a seat on British Parliament for his exemplary action of siding with the British Empire during the Royal Black Guard conflict, and providing information to the British Government.